Truth Asunder
by MrJuston
Summary: Scott Summers, once the leader of the X-Men, finds himself confronted with an opportunity few would pass up. How will this chance encounter help or hurt him as he tries to overcome loss.
1. Chapter 1

Scott sits down at a table across from a shadowy figure. It's been a long and painful journey for Scott since that day ... the day everything changed.

Calmly, Scott begins to speak, "I've been on the road a lot the past few years. Some familiar faces joined me along the way as we taught new mutants how to gain control and understand their new abilities."

The shadowy figure sits quietly, not responding. Scott continues, "Jean kinda came back into my life. It's not my Jean but then again it is."

The shadowy figure shifts in place, "So did you find him on your travels? The bad guy?"

Scott pauses, "There is no bad guy. There's just, I don't know, life."

"I tried. You've got to give me credit for at least trying. Trying to help you make sense of things even when they were at their worst." The shadowy figure says as it becomes slightly clearer to see.

Scott pauses for a moment, thinking of something to say. "Anyway, it's good to see you."

"So why are you here, Scott."

"I never had a real house to grow up in. You know, a home. And I never felt I belonged anywhere. In my life, I was looking for that thing. Thinking it was out there, out there somewhere. All I had to do was find it." Scott pauses again. "I'm starting to think home was with you and me in that museum of a house."

The now blurry figure at the table moves to get up.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should of written something to say." Scott blurts out trying to keep the conversation going.

"Scott, people think they know what grief is but the truth is they don't. They say and do thing that sometimes don't make sense." The blurry figure continues to move, walking away from the table.

"Life has never been the same for me since I turned on Emma to achieve the full force of the Phoenix. Everything changed. I was finally alone, in that moment it was just me. Just me alone with my thoughts. But, I wasn't alone. I stared at you kneeling, pledging on the ground. The man I had always looked up to. The man that was, for most of my life, the man I knew as my father. The man I looked up to and whom represented what I wanted to be in life. I only knew you. But something's always felt wrong. My life, in that moment, felt like a lie. The force granted me the ability to see beyond what I knew and into something much worse. Something I could never image." Scott began to yell. "Everything I knew was a lie. The man I most looked up to had lied to me and others about everything. What was I to do then, in that moment. Should I back down? Should I let others see the truth? No, you were ... you were my father and now I wielded the one thing you could not. Fire and life incarnate."

The shadowy figure, now in full focus, stops and slowly turns in Scott's direction. "What would you have me say? You made your choice."

Scott sat silent, staring at the man before him, reliving that moment over and over again in his mind.

Charles, looking at Scott, softly says, "Why did you do it?"

Scott, clearing his throat, "Your eyes. I couldn't stand to see it in your eyes."

"See what?" Charles asked.

The moment again repeated in Scott's mind. Charles begging him to stop. His final words, "this is enough", were enough to send Scott over the edge. Scott became the very monster he once fought. Close your eyes professor. I promise it won't hurt.

"That I was the bad guy." Scott began to sob. "That he was me."

Scott's head sank into his hands. Charles continued to walk away.

That was Scott's last thought before the deed was done. In that moment, he ended his suffering, ending the pain of lost love. Jean ... dead. Corsair ... dead. Charles ... dead. The life as he knew it ... dead.

Looking up, Scott screams "I'm sorry professor. I'm sorry Charles." But it was too late. Charles was gone.

Gone forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_I appreciate all the comments. I'm still new and will respond to them when the system allows me. Now back to the story ..._

* * *

As if he were falling, Scott jerks himself awake. Laying in bed, it takes him a few moments to realize he's in his quarters. Scott and his ragtag team recently turned the abandoned Weapon X compound into the New Xavier School for the Gifted. It still didn't feel like home to Scott.

_Geez Scott, get it together. Thinking to himself._

_What the hell was that? It was too real for a dream but here I am, laying in bed._

Scott gets up and walks to the bathroom. He squints as the overhead light turns on. He proceeds to fill a glass with water. At that moment he hears a tap on his door.

_Scott, it's me._

_Emma, please get out of my head._

Scott slowly opens the door, flooding the room with light from the corridor.

"Is everything alright? Something happen?" Emma says out of breath.

"No, not really. I had a strange dream. That's all." Scott said, sounding tired.

"I'm happy to hear that you got some rest. It's been awhile since you had a good nights sleep."

Emma smiles as Scott turns and moves to sit on the corner of his bed.

"Now that I think about it, my dream was a bit strange. I was sitting at a table and across from me was Charles. He looked, he looked different."

"Interesting." Emma moves into the room and sits next to Scott. "I knew something was amiss when you answered the door. Want to talk about it?"

Scott, runs his fingers through his hair in an effort to wakeup. He turns to her, "Emma, why did you come to my door?"

Surprised by the redirection, Emma takes a second to think of a way to put it. "Well, I don't know, it's funny really. I was with the others reviewing documents and felt something strange. Strange enough that I came here to check on you."

"Thanks, but I think I need some time to process everything before I start talking about and decoding my dream. I'd also appreciate it if you would stifle your curiosity and refrain from popping into my head for the next little bit."

Slightly off put, Emma gets up. "I'll stay out, I never mean to pry. Sorry I came down to check on you. Maybe next time I won't. Until then, put a shirt on. We have more newbies to locate."

"I'll be out in a few." Scott says as he closes his door.

Emma, walking away at a normal pace, glances over her shoulder as Scott closes his door.

_Good_, _he doesn't have a clue._ Her pace quickens as her mind begins to race. She reaches out telepathically. _Girls—ready your minds. I have an important task for the hive._

Her pace turns into a lite jog as her mind races, trying to figure out what could be the cause of Scott's near disappearance. The corridors were long and had a strange layout. _Where the hell am I—did I take a left when I needed to go right?_

As she rounds the next corner, she nearly runs over Jean.

"Ms. Frost, I'm not sure but I think I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait? I'm right in the middle of something very important."

"I guess, well, actually no."

"Fine, I pray you can walk and talk girl."

Emma's pace was swift and it took more than a few steps for Jean to catch up.

"So, I'm still getting used to my increased abilities, and not that I listen in, but I can sort of hear everyone in the compound."

"Do you have a point?" Emma says, cutting Jean off.

"I do. About ten minutes ago I stopped hearing Scott, errrrr, Mr. Summers."

Emma immediately stopped and turned to face Jean.

"You felt it too?"

"Oh, wow. I guess, I'm not alone." Jean says in an almost excited tone.

"Did you notice anything else?"

"Now that I think about it, I did sense something near him but it was more of a blip than anything."

Emma knew her face couldn't hide her confusion.

"Come on Jean. I need what's in your head."


	3. Chapter 3

/ / / _in a place and time disconnect from our uncanny X-Men_ / / /

The light was blinding and the space was vast. The sensation of floating is all Charles can focus on. _Which way is up. _It takes him a moment to realize where he is and even then, he cannot believe it.

"Jean, is that you? How did I get here?"

Jean, seemingly distressed, musters up her emotions to gleam a smile as she welcomes Charles to her present home.

"Charles, it's been so long. I'd say I'm happy to see you, but it's hard to celebrate under these circumstances. How do you feel?"

"It's hard to say. I'm here and, well, I guess I'm fine. May I ask, where are we?"

"Of course Charles. You are inside the M'Kraan Crystal in a space called The White Hot Room. The Phoenix brought you here after your confrontation with Scott. This place acts as a way-station between life and the realm of Death. I had not planned to see you here so soon."

"Events unfolded in an unpredictable manner. I truly believed I could help Scott control the force without further damage to himself and everyone around him. Unfortunately, I was no match for his rage."

Jean senses raw emotion building within Charles and attempts to help him understand the encounter as something much larger.

"I was able to observe the event in its entirety ... Charles, do you realize how Scott felt in that moment? Could you not sense the desperation in his actions? He always sought your approval. You needed- -"

Charles interrupts. "Stop right there Jean! I almost cannot believe what I'm hearing ... and from you of all people. Scott is a whiny, anal-retentive, little boy. He consistently acts like a dick—abusing his leadership role—and to do what? Wait for you to die, again, so he can run off with Emma?! You've been gone too long. He's changed; he's no longer the man you once knew or loved."

"I think it's time we took a step back. You're obviously dealing with some serious emotions and I acknowledge your anguish. Please allow me to finish what I was going to say before we go any further. I believe you need to remember how much Scott loved and revered you as a leader, mentor and father. You've known him for most of his life. You helped him to overcome much of the pain and suffering he's experienced. The past few years have been hard for both of you, and I believe you both chose this path after Scott learned the truth about his brother Gabriel."

Jean can tell Charles is trying to listen but is preoccupied and overwhelmed by the thought of Scott's actions. Her words are not resonating with him; gaining no perspective or understanding of how he too played a part in the build up to this momentous event.

Charles stands silent in front of Jean, unable to verbalize what he is feeling. He recognizes his anger. _Was this the same anger Scott felt before ending my life?_ Pain soon follows. It feels real; maybe it needs to feel real to help Charles understand.

"You may be right. Scott never fully trusted me again, not like he used to, after the events surrounding Gabriel's return. He's built an impenetrable wall around himself. Early on, I tried to help Scott overcome his feelings of tragic loss, betrayal and abuse along with his profound lack of stability. Everything I did was because I wanted the best for him. I believe, deep down, that Scott wants the best for others. However, in this instance, I don't agree with his methods. Maybe I failed ... maybe his arrogance got the best of him. Either way, he's torn my X-Men in two. How can they promote the peaceful affirmation of mutant rights or mediate the co-existence of mutants and humans? They're unable to come together as one team. It's utter madness and there's nothing I can do. I'm dead!"

Jean consoles Charles by reminiscing about happier times. As hours quickly pass, anger and sorrow subside. Their central topic turns to Scott, focusing on his behavior and his path in life.

"Scott's dealt with loss many times and I believe your untimely passings, plural, had the greatest affect on him."

Jean pauses, "that may be true but he seems to move on fairly well."

"Jean, I'm not sure he knows how to feel or how to love. Death should be finite but our world has many mysterious forces that defy what we know about dying. Hell, maybe a force will intervene and provide me with a path back to the world of the living. Until then, I wish there were ways to communicate and right my wrongs, so to speak."

Jean's expression changes. "Charles, while we were talking an idea came to me. An idea of how to rectify a part of the situation but ... well, we don't have time to debate or agree on my method. Your time here is limited. We must start immediately if you plan to see the outcome."

"Pardon me? I'm not sure I follow your train of thought Jean."

"Remember that mysterious force you just spoke of? Well, I have a way to let you live again, figuratively of course. Just know that the ends justify the means, and I will need your help with phrasing some of the dialogue."

"Jean, your frightening me. Please don't take action on my account."

"Seriously Charles, it's nothing major, but we will need to make contact with the world of the living to make this work. Thankfully I know just the person to use. Me ..."

As the avatar of the Phoenix, Jean's abilities were paramount and well beyond her omega level. In the blink of an eye, Jean projects herself into the same room where her past self, brought forward in time by Hank McCoy, lay sleeping. With little effort, Jean possesses her younger, untrained self and sets out to enact her plan.

Swiftly, quietly and with great precision, she maneuvers her new body and enters Scott's quarters. _This is surreal_. Overcome by emotion, she resists the temptation to lie next to him. To run her fingers through his hair one more time. She knows she has little time for the first phase of her plan. Skillfully, she penetrates Scott's mind and invades his dream with Charles in tow. It's not long before the interaction between Charles and Scott is over. And based on his response, she knows this process will work but will take several _gentle_ instances to get the intended outcome.

In that same moment, Jean senses she's been made. She forgot about Emma who was near by and, even with spotty abilities, a powerful telepath. Quickly Jean exits and runs down the corridor, doing her best to camouflage her presence. All the while staying close by to keep an eye on the situation.

After a short time, Jean watches as Emma emerges from Scott's quarters and begins walking away—until the door closes. _Shit, she's running. Probably running to her damn clone posse. I need to cut her off some how and figure out what she knows. This plan cannot be stalled._

Jean, taking a back way, beats Emma to a near by corridor. Purposely, she bumps into Emma.

"Ms. Frost, I'm not sure but I think I need to tell you something."

Emma, flustered, replies, "Can it wait? I'm right in the middle of something very important."

_Rude, as always! _"I guess, well, actually no."

"Fine, I pray you can walk and talk girl."

After a brief exchange, Emma turns to Jean. "Come on Jean. I need what's in your head."

Jean, thinks to herself, "alright, you can do this ... just be gentle about it."


End file.
